1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to release devices and more particularly pertains to a new fish hook releasing device for releasing fishing lures caught on underwater obstructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of release devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, release devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,524; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,926; U.S. Pat. No. 2,739,407; U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,390; U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,284; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,547.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fish hook releasing device. The inventive device includes a housing with an interior space and designed for coupling to a fishing line, a hook plate is positioned adjacent a back end of the housing and is designed for coupling to a fishing hook, and a biasing assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing and coupled to the hook plate such that the hook plate is biasable away from the housing when the fish hook becomes entangled on debris, the biasing assembly is for biasing the housing towards the hook plate such that the housing strikes the hook plate to release the fishing hook from the debris when the fishing line is slackened.
In these respects, the fish hook releasing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of releasing fishing lures caught on underwater obstructions.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of release devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new fish hook releasing device construction wherein the same can be utilized for releasing fishing lures caught on underwater obstructions.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new fish hook releasing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the release devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fish hook releasing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art release devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing with an interior space and designed for coupling to a fishing line, a hook plate is positioned adjacent a back end of the housing and is designed for coupling to a fishing hook, and a biasing assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing and coupled to the hook plate such that the hook plate is biasable away from the housing when the fish hook becomes entangled on debris, the biasing assembly is for biasing the housing towards the hook plate such that the housing strikes the hook plate to release the fishing hook from the debris when the fishing line is slackened.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new fish hook releasing device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the release devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new fish hook releasing device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art release devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new fish hook releasing device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new fish hook releasing device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new fish hook releasing device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such fish hook releasing device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish hook releasing device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish hook releasing device for releasing fishing lures caught on underwater obstructions.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish hook releasing device which includes a housing with an interior space and designed for coupling to a fishing line, a hook plate is positioned adjacent a back end of the housing and is designed for coupling to a fishing hook, and a biasing assembly is positioned within the interior space of the housing and coupled to the hook plate such that the hook plate is biasable away from the housing when the fish hook becomes entangled on debris, the biasing assembly is for biasing the housing towards the hook plate such that the housing strikes the hook plate to release the fishing hook from the debris when the fishing line is slackened.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide new fish hook releasing device that is scented to aid in attracting fish.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new fish hook releasing device that is hydro-dynamically efficient to minimize turbulence.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.